


Love In The Time Of Quarantine

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has no set gender, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Stressed Reader, quarantine fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: Staying confined inside your house was stressful, even with your mates around you.You were having a down-day. The skeletons took upon themselves to take care of you!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling so stressed out that I wrote some Fluff for people who is stuck inside! Stay safe!
> 
> I wrote all of this in 4-5 days! I still can't believe it!
> 
> I also can't believe how many HeadCanons I managed to fit in this!

The quarantine was stressful to say the least. Staying inside all the time, not seeing your friends... And the news weren't helping either... what a surprise! 

You were so lucky to have your skeletons with you!

You were slouching on the couch when you got approached by your own personal trainers.

"HUMAN, YOU CAN'T STAY ON THE COUCH ALL DAY!" Blue was standing in front of you, a worried expression on his skull. 

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING AS LAZY AS OUR BROTHERS?" Black had his arms crossed on his chest, clearly disappointed. 

"What's the point?" You asked, feeling down on willpower. 

"YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR BODY ACTIVE! IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO JUST SIT DOWN AND DO NOTHING!" Blue grabbed your hand and pulled you on feet with a smile "WE'LL EXERCISE WITH YOU!" His star-eyelights shone brighter with his contagious enthusiasm. 

You sighed "Ok, nothing too strong ok?"

Black scoffed "I KNOW EXACTLY HOW LITTLE FLEXIBLE THE HUMAN BODY IS. I OBVIOUSLY KEPT THAT IN MIND!"

Blue turned on the stereo, a energetic music filled the room. You nodded along the music, a small smile gracing your features. 

"FOLLOW MY LEAD HUMAN!" Black seemed incredibly happy to be training someone again.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH AS YOU RAISE YOUR ARMS AND RELEASE IT AS YOU TAKE THEM DOWN." Black had actually chose some stretching exercises, they won't leave you breathless, but they will keep your muscles active! You found yourself smiling despite the situation. 

When Blue began to take the stretching to an hard-core level, you started laughing. 

"YOU'RE BRINGING YOUR LEG ONLY AT THAT HIGH? I CAN DO BETTER!"

"BLUE, THIS IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BRING IT HIGHER THAN ME!"

"WHA- NO!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

And with that, they started a stretching challenge, with you wheezing on the floor!

Conclusion? They were both too passionate to choose a proper winner. 

  
You looked at the front door, still giggling a little, as the "shopping crew" (AKA Papaya, Edge and Sweets) stepped in, back from the trip to the mall. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WOMAN HAD BEEN SO RUDE!" Edge was scowling, clearly something unpleasant had append.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT TOILET PAPER WAS SO INDISPENSABLE FOR HUMAN LIFE!" Pap still had no clear understanding of how human worked. 

"THAT HUMAN ALMOST THREW YOU!" Edge was outraged, another Karen strikes again!

  
You ran up to greet each of them with a hug. Monsters were so lucky that they couldn't catch the virus.

"How was your trip to the mall?"

Edge scoffed "THE HUMANS HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT LITTLE MANNERS THEY HAD!" You took nothing personal, he was just venting. He nuzzled your face when you hugged him. 

"What about you Sweets?"

He played with his mittens a bit, a light blush on his face "I... I HELPED A POOR LADY THAT COULDN'T REACH A SHELF. SHE ACTUALLY ASKED ME FOR HELP!" He was so happy, he always loved to help but he knew that he was scary looking. He thought about becoming some sort of support-monster, but he couldn't. There was so much pain and he felt useless. And, Stars forbidden, if he saw someone die he would have a full blown panic attack. He squeezed you into the hug, feeling your heartbeat. ~~You were still alive.~~

You were happy for your tallest mate, his teeth were getting better and he and Pap were going to get some glasses but with all the chaos going on they didn't knew when they'll be able to get them. Not that any of them minded obviously! Doctors had more important things to focus on! The Great Papyrus is a very patient skeleton after all! 

You helped them putting away the groceries, not surprised by all the different types of pasta they bought. 

"Do you already know what you want to cook today?"

Papy nodded "SWEETS WANTED TO TEACH ME A NEW RECIPE! I HOPE BLUE WILL JOIN US AS WELL!" Sweets blushed a little, he was one of the best cooks of the household. 

"I WANTED TO TRY A NEW RECIPE THAT I FOUND ONLINE. WE CAN SEE IF THEY ARE A GOOD COMBINATION TOGETHER!" Edge was trying really hard to not buzz from excitement "WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST US HUMAN?"

You grabbed your apron, ready to help the chefs. It was always fun to cook with all of them!

  
After lunch you received a call from Alter. He decided to move in with Toriel to help her take care of the children and to stay close to his Frisk.

"Hey, how are things going over there?"

"Same old chaos you know. Edge and Rus went on a cleaning rampage. I never saw Rus move so much!"

"Can't believe I missed that!"

"Don't worry, I recorded it."

"Did I ever told you that I love you?"

You blushed a little, still not used to all the love the bois showed you "You did, but a reminder every now and then doesn't hurt."

"Well," he said, his voice firm "I do love you and-" loud noises covered his voice suddenly. 

"Sans! Are you ok?" You asked worried. 

"My child! What has gotten into you!"

"I want to say "hi" too!" Your heart swelled as you heard Little Frisk's voice. They were such a sweetheart! They never even tried to attempt a Genocide Run.

"Hey Beanie! How's it going?"

"I'm bored! Swap!Chara eat all the chocolate already! I miss all of you! Can you give Mars an hug for me?"

That was what really melt your heart! Once this little bean learn about Mars' world and his history with his Frisk, they putted on themself to give him all the love that the other kid never gave to the Horror!Bros.

You chuckled "Will do! You listen to your dad and miss Toriel, ok?"

"'K! How long do you think we'll have to stay home?" 

"I don't know sweetheart, but I tell you what, as soon as we can, I'll give you all my best hugs!"

"Yes! Say hi to all the others for me ok?"

Frisk gave back the phone to Alter "I'll call you later Love, Tory and I have an online class."

"Ok... Bye Sans." You hung up, feeling... You weren't sure how to describe how you felt. 

Whenever "Sans" was alone with "Toriel" you couldn't help but feel... Not exactly jealous... more like scared. You knew that Sans had a crush on Toriel in the past (even if he always denied it) and you were scared that he will leave you one day, realizing how much more interesting than you she was and-

Your self loathing moment was interrupted by two tentacles being wrapped around your waist. Those placed you on a goopy lap.

Nightmare nuzzled your cheek " **Stop it. You know that your negativity leaves a foul taste in my mouth.** " Nightmare was in his corrupted form, thanks to all the negativity going on (Poor Dream must be low on energy). 

You melted against him, relaxing. He inhaled your scent, sighing and you could hear his low purr coming from his chest. 

"you look comfy there kiddo." 

Here he was! The man himself! Classic, Red and Mars got to the couch you were on. The three boys were like best friends. Three beans in a pod! After a bumpy beginning, they overcame their differences and found lots of things they have in common: puns, loving to talk about their cool bros and just being nerds. 

"you ok?" Mars, ever the observing type, noticed that you weren't at your best.

No point in hiding it "I called Alter earlier."

Classic frowned slightly "you're still jealous of the old lady?"

You nodded, not trusting your voice. 

"oh starlight-"

"nest." Mars' voice caught everyone's attention (And cutted Classic off).

"What?"

"nest. now!"

"hell yes!" Red agreed smiling, showing off his sharp teeth. 

Nightmare smirked " **You'll have to build it around me. I have no intention of moving.** "

The other skeletons just shrugged before disappearing and reappearing a few seconds later with tons of pillows and blankets. Where they even found so many! 

Truth to their word, they did managed to use Nightmare as the base for the nest. It was a rather large one, considering it was holding five people.

You relaxed, surrounded by your mates. It was quiet and peaceful, until Classic broke the silence. 

"you know... i never made a nest for her. even when i was practicing when i was younger. i made them only for you."

You were overwhelmed by the love that was dripping from his words. You hid your face in the crook of his neck. They were probably listening to your soul, singing it's affection to theirs.

"me neither. she's too old for me."

"dunno 'bout yours, but that bitch's crazy!"

You laughed at Red's comment. 

Alter did called you after a while, but before you could've said anything, Classic snagged the phone from your hands. 

"Sans!" 

"hey alter! yeah, everything is fine... just... being scared of tory again." "Don't tell him that!" You snatched your phone back, mortified.

"Don't believe any of his words Alter! H-He's just messing with-" Alter's laugh stopped you. You loved his laugh, it was like hot chocolate, rich and a little addicting. 

"Relax my dear, I'm flattered that you think that someone is still interested in this old bag of bones! But I have eyes only for you. Maybe, when I get back home," his voice dropped "I can show it to you."

You blushed and hung up immediately! 

"dunno what the teach' told ya, but i own him one!" Red smirked. 

"Shut up!" You screeched.

The boys just laughed and hugged you closer.

  
You stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and talking about nonsense. 

It must had been almost dinner time when Mars untangled himself from the pile.

"let's go. is time to eat."

You frowned "I'm not sure if I'm hungry." With all the stress you felt, sometimes you had episodes of nervous hunger, other times you felt absolutely no hunger. 

_" **yes you are**!"_ He growled and flinched immediately at his own tone. He was still so scared of scaring you. He hated the thought of you being afraid of him.

"Sans," you said softly, seeing the beginning of one of his anxiety attack "it's ok, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." You got up and placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him.

He looked at your eyes, searching for fear but found only love and comprehension. 

Red patted Mars' shoulder as he passed by. Classic threw an arm around his shoulders (or tried to, since Mars was a little taller than him) "come on, let's see what our bros made!"

Mars obviously perked up at the mention of food! 

  
Dinner was fun, somehow the guys told you funny stories that you never heard. And that was before the Pun War started!

You didn't know when the quarantine will end and you knew that there will always be some hard times, but you knew that, no matter what, your loved ones were there for you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a web-call with your mates that decided to spend the quarantine away from the household.
> 
> Surprises ensure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second chapter! Thank you so much for the love and support this small story got!
> 
> I wanted to write another chapter when everything was over but... You know, with everybody getting back to the house, with lots of hugs and kisses.
> 
> I'll probably write that in the future, when the situation is a little better.

For today you programmed a video chat... video call... group video... thing.

Why everything needed a specific name? 

Technology was cool and useful, but it's terminology can be frustrating.

You'll talk with your other mates through a webcam. 

You missed them a lot since some of them decided to quarantine with their families. You understood that, but you missed them nonetheless. 

You managed to get some time alone from your mates. You loved them with your heart and soul, but sometime you needed some alone time and you wanted to talk with Alter and Lust alone.

You booted your laptop and started the program. It was one of those "invite only" kind of deal.

You sent the "invitations" and waited for the other two to "pick up".

The first to answer was Alter. You waved at him and he waved back. He was wearing one of his collar shirt that show off his collarbone and consequently a part of the mark you left on him.

You would've never thought that you would've get a hot teacher all for yourself. 

You're distracted when Lust joins the chat. It seemed like he had positioned his laptop on his ribcage while laying on the couch. 

He had a relaxed smile on his face. Since he was dragged to your universe he began to explore everything else life had to offer.

"hey guys, i hope i didn't make you wait."

"Don't worry, I just connected too."

"So, how are you guys doing?" You asked. 

Alter sighed "I'll admit that organizing online classes was rather stressful... but also challenging. Almost like a puzzle, one you don't know all the pieces of. I felt like a dinosaur at times." His smile fell a little. ~~Poor Boomer.~~ "I have to say that I'm proud of my students, they took it like the little champs they are. There had been a fair share of pranks, like telling their classmates to press Alt+F4 to get on full screen." He finished with a chuckle. 

Man, you loved that laugh.

"How is the cohabitation with the alternate versions of the kids going?" You asked. 

He groaned, hiding his face in his hands "We always have to restock chocolate because the Charas eat it all. That aside, we make puns and the kids are, well... being kids. We're trying to look at bright side of things. Paps and the other monarchs are trying their best to help the humans."

You knew that Alter was referring to his brother. You were happy that their relationship was getting better.

"And you Lust?" 

He sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead "and here i thought you forgot about me."

You playfully rolled your eyes at him. 

What a drama queen. 

"i tried to experiment different hobbies and activities. you know, to find something that i really enjoy doing."

"Any luck?" Alter asked.

Lust just shrugged. 

"And your brother?"

Lust threw his hands over his face (kinda like Blue does when he heard too many puns).

"i think i'll get caries with all the sweetness they throw at each other. and," he raised one finger "the walls are thinner than i hoped."

You stifled a laugh while Alter shivered. 

Lust was about to make another comment about Pink and Mettaton, when you received... a notification? That someone wanted to join the chat?!?

"I-I thought that only people who got invited could join the call?" Alter sounded a bit nervous. 

"did you invited someone else?"

"N-No I didn't." You answered, a little confused. 

You decided to accept the newcomer and... You really didn't know how to react when two different coloured eyelights stared back at you.

  
.

.

.

"DUST?!?!?!?!" All of you scream at once.

He was laying on his stomach (ribcage?) on a couch.

"eh eh. didn't mean to scare ya all out of your skin." He chuckled. 

"Dude! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" 

It was true, a couple of days after the quarantine began he just... vanished. Not even Nightmare knew where he went. You and Blue were the most worried ones.

"sorry 'bout that. i knew that being stuck in a small place for a long time would've made me snap. so i left."

"where are you now dude?" Lust asked, now sitting up. 

"i crashed on killer's couch. he and colour were kind enough to let me stay as long as i need. i'm still taking care of myself. yoga and all. haven't heard him in a while."

Doing yoga with Dust was another thing you missed. He was surprised by how much it helped him.

~~Along with other things.~~

  
"Wait wait wait. How did you got access to this call?" Alter always knew what was the right question to ask. 

Dust just shrugged "dunno. the anti void works in mysterious ways."

It was only then that you realised that behind him everything was white, with no ending in sight.

  
The sudden silence was broken by the sound of a door opening followed by a happy "NYEH EH EH!"

Pink and Metta appeared in frame behind Lust.

"bro." Lust called his brother with a tone that said 'you're ruining my mood'.

"Hi Pink." You greeted and Pink's smile fell. 

"NYE! HUMAN? IS THAT YOU? OH NO BROTHER! DID I INTERRUPTED YOUR ONLINE DATE?!"

"I told you we had more time." Metta muttered under his breath. 

"Where were you guys?"

Metta blushed "W-We had a wonderful date in the kitchen."

"WE COULD HAD A DATE OUTSIDE, SINCE MONSTERS AREN'T AFFECTED BY THE VIRUS, BUT WE WANT TO BE SOLIDAL WITH THE HUMANS. PLUS I WANTED TO TRY THE RECIPE EDGE SHOWED ME!"

Yes, another Papyrus who loves to cook.

What a surprise. 

"Daaaad!" Came a small voice.

You saw Alter switch from "Lover Boy" to "Dad Mode" in 0.5 seconds.

"S-Sorry I have to go! Family emergency!" And he disconnected. 

You weren't sure that a family emergency was actually taking place but...

"since he's gone is safe to assume that there are no innocent ears around. time to turn this chat in a non-family-friendly one." Lust said with a wink.

"SANS!" Both you and Pink screamed at the same time. 

Lust chuckled "kidding, i'm just kidding. we should redo this another time, when there are less *cough*blocks."

"BROTHER, I'LL PRETEND I HAVEN'T HEARD YOU, EVEN THOUGH I HEARD YOU CLEARLY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS GREAT HEARING AFTER ALL!"

Lust's laugh was the last thing you heard before he too disconnected. 

"Seems like we are the only two left." You said with a smile to Dust.

He chuckled bitterly "don't worry, won't keep ya from your mates any longer."

You frowned "Sans," he visibly flinched upon hearing his real name "I care about you too, you know that, don't you?"

He was avoiding your gaze.

"Me and Blue were worried about you."

He looked at you for a split second, a small blush appeared on his nasal bridge. "eheh. you two had always been too nice."

"I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself." 

And with that the call ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay safe! Wear a mask and wash your hands!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> If you liked this or have any questions leave a comment or come chat on my Tumblr!  
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


End file.
